


Telescope

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin wants a very special present. He tries to be romantic about it too. But it doesn’t really work out.Oneshot/drabble





	Telescope

Remus was thinking of something nice to do for him and his boyfriend once they got out of school. They’d be done really soon anyway and you know what? He was sort of excited. 

“You know what?” He said one day. “We should get a telescope someday soon. That way we can look at the Dog Star!” 

That would be really cool because that’s what Sirius was named after actually. 

Sirius smirked suddenly then. 

“If we get a telescope the only thing I’m gonna be looking at is Uranus.”

Wow. Real mature. 


End file.
